Washington Monument
(ext. entrance) (exterior) (interior) (top) |footer = View from the top |terminal =Washington Monument terminal entries }} The Washington Monument is a large, pre-War obelisk at the center of the National Mall in Washington, D.C. It is a United States Presidential Memorial constructed to honor George Washington. Background The Washington Monument is a memorial completed on December 6th, 1884, commemorating the first President of the United States, George Washington. The battered remains of the monument are still standing, towering above the ruins of the old capital city and the battle-torn Mall. The Washington Monument can be seen from nearly anywhere in the Capital Wasteland; at 555 feet tall, it is the tallest structure in the D.C. area. The Washington Monument has been claimed by the Brotherhood of Steel. They are guarding the tower, as it is an outpost and it contains the signal transmitter for Galaxy News Radio. Although the Brotherhood are leveled characters, they may be killed off by the more numerous super mutants. Layout The entrance of the monument contains two caved-in doors and an elevator. Only the elevator is accessible, which prompts a loading screen when activated. At the top, there are some machines, which are used to relay the Galaxy News Radio signal. Outside the barricade to the northwest, a lone but well-armed paladin guards a checkpoint containing a stockpile of several Brotherhood-owned ammunition boxes and health items. Just beyond the checkpoint to the west, the north side of the Reflecting Pool has been mined. At least eight frag mines have been laid down to protect that approach. The defenses are not without cause, as up to five vicious dogs frequent the area and often skirmish with the paladin, sometimes setting off the mines as they advance. To the southwest, another well-armed paladin will usually be found patrolling the perimeter outside the walls. Related quests * Galaxy News Radio Notes * The monument can be used as a home of sorts because it contains a usable bed (though resting in it doesn't give a well-rested bonus) and dropped items don't seem to disappear. * The Brotherhood insignia is stenciled on the two entrance doors. After passing between them, and the broken doorway beyond, the Lone Wanderer can jump from the second bench, over the broken wall to the left, to reach an area between the perimeter walls and monument walls. Around to the back of the monument (west) is an ammunition box, a missile launcher and three missiles. * The Washington Monument is one of the three buildings that can be seen from almost anywhere in the Capital Wasteland, the others being the MDPL-13 power station and Tenpenny Tower. * The monument is guarded by the Brotherhood of Steel's 2nd Monument Defense Detachment, led by Paladin Berrings. * The bronze statue of George Washington, which originally stood to the left of the elevator, has disappeared, with only its plinth left behind. * After the Lone Wanderer's first visit to the monument, the Brotherhood of Steel will no longer guard the gate but will patrol the rear. * The top of the monument is one of the highest locations in the game, and through the cracks, you can see past the Capitol building. * Waiting in the elevator will not work, as when the waiting time is up, the player character is still in the same place. Appearances The Washington Monument appears only in Fallout 3, and is mentioned in Fallout 4 by Robert MacCready. It also appears in the Atomic Command Pip-Boy game. Behind the scenes * The actual Washington Monument is built almost entirely of masonry; there is no steel framework in the interior. * The actual Washington Monument is much farther back from the Capitol building in real life. It is surrounded by grass in an open field rather than by buildings on the Mall. This example shows that the Fallout D.C. was built largely different from the real-world D.C. Bugs * Sometimes, fast-traveling from the top of the monument will cause the elevator to stay on the top floor. Upon reentering the monument, you are in a room with blacked-out hallways and only the elevator is accessible. Entering it causes you to go down to the bottom floor and then have to go all the way up again. * If discovered before the "Galaxy News Radio" quest, Brotherhood of Steel Paladins patrolling the area will be hostile to the player. * The button panel inside the elevator does not shake with the elevator as it "travels". This is because it is not parented. * If Galaxy News Radio is played while installing the Virgo II dish, Three Dog will sometimes mention that Project Purity has already been completed, and that it has been two weeks since it started decontaminating water. Gallery The Washington Monument.jpg|"My first wish is to see this plague of mankind, War, banished from the earth." --George Washington Washington_Monument_-_Intro_Scene.png|The Washington Monument from the introduction scene of the game. Washington Monument CA1.jpg FO3_WM_view_endslide.jpg|The Monument appearing in the ending slides Washoutside.jpg Washupper.jpg Mapa waszyntonu.jpg Washington monument dominating far.jpg|The Monument dominating the skyview of D.C. Fallout3 flag 1680x1050.jpg|''The Art of Fallout 3'' GNRAdv.png|Monument silhouette in the GNR poster See also * The Mall * Lincoln Memorial * Museum Authority Building * Museum of History * Museum of Technology * The Capitol building Category:Fallout 3 locations Category:Washington, DC Category:Fallout 3 radio facilities Category:Fallout 4 mentioned-only locations Category:Brotherhood of Steel (East Coast) locations de:Washington Monument es:Monumento a Washington hu:Washington-emlékmű pl:Pomnik Waszyngtona ru:Монумент Вашингтона uk:Монумент Вашингтона zh:华盛顿纪念碑